A Sisters Jelousy
by PoisinHearts
Summary: HAHAH.. this is mostly a joke, a fantasy im having fun with.. this chapter is G rated, but it gets pretty gory later on ;) if u hate dawn and/or riley..you will


Chapter One- The Sugary Sweet Partsbr Buffy Summers was 22 years old and had never been happier in her entire life. For the first time ever, everything in her world seemed to come together and fit perfectly. She felt this way, mostly because of her new boyfriend. Riley Finn. Riley was a little over 6 feet tall, broad shoulders, sandy almost wavy hair a huge grin ALWAYS on his face. Riley was kind of like a puppy. Loyal, dependable, loveable. little pink tounge flapping out of his overly happy face. To the casual observer Riley is annoying as hell and always in the way. But Buffy was under love's spell.  
  
Buffy woke up to the smell of French toast, eggs, orange juice, and bacon. Her delicate eyes batted open eagerly to see the happy face of her new beau, Riley. Riley beamed over her with a tray full of warm delicious breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast in bed honey!!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh Sweetie! You shouldn't have!" Buffy said in a sickly sugary sweet voice.  
  
Riley politely laid the tray in Buffy's lap and sat beside her watching her eat and talking to her about what a great morning he was having. In the background birds were chirping, the sun was shining. But down the hall of Buffy's two-story suburban home was 15-year-old Dawn Summers with a shrill look of disgust on her annoying naïve adolescent face.  
  
I guess you could say, this is the part in the story where the plot gets a little twisted. For a few months now, Dawn has had a huge crush on Riley. All of dawns life she had jealousy towards Buffy. Buffy was always the first one. The first to get born. The first to have a phone line.the first to go to parties.. The first to date.. The first to come home to mom's dead body.. And now, the first to fall in love. You see dawn is an insane little narcissist who always has to have things her way. And this time she wanted riley. I'm not exaggerating when I say insane, either. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Back in Buffy's room Buffy had finished her warm breakfast and slid her tray onto the floor. Riley leaned in and gave Buffy a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"You taste like bacon." Riley whispered as Buffy giggled. Dawn sat outside the door, rolling her eyes.  
  
Buffy ran her hands through Riley's hair and he kissed her deeply. Riley slid his overly large hands up Buffy's light blue pajama top and started to pull it over her head, things started to get really heated and then Dawn burst into the room, startling both Riley and Buffy.  
  
"MORNING GUYS!" Dawn fakey exclaimed.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said in embarrassment and anger "don't you EVER knock?"  
  
"FINE! I'll just leave, nobody wants me around anyway!" Dawn screamed and ran off, always making a scene out of everything.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at riley and picked up the tray. "We really should send her to a foster home someday." Buffy half-joked  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Dawn screamed from way downstairs in the backyard  
  
"Scary." Riley mouthed.  
  
Buffy and Riley walked downstairs, holding hands and went and washed the dishes together. After drying all the dishes and putting them back, Riley and Buffy stood in a loose embrace as Dawn walked in, face streaked with angry tears.  
  
"Why cant you guys get a room!" Dawn screamed. Dawn was always screaming. Maybe she thought the louder she spoke, the more that people would care about her meaningless problems. Dawn was wrong.  
  
"Well we tried that! It doesn't matter where we go, you're always here to hoard in on our life!" Buffy said, breaking away from her and Riley's embrace. As you might notice, Riley doesn't seem to have a lot of say or opinion on anything. Like I said, he's much like a puppy. "What about my life? Why don't you care about my life?" Dawn said, somehow turning the argument onto everyone's lack of concern about her life. One of Dawns talents. By now tears were streaming down dawns face.  
  
"Dawny, let's talk about this later." Buffy said calmly.  
  
"Bite me!" Dawn said proudly. She heard this on Dawson's Creek last night. It sounded cool. Dawn stormed out of the room in a huff. Buffy tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
Riley came up behind Buffy and started to kiss her neck. Buffy giggled and put her arms around Riley. Upstairs Dawn was holding a small brown glass bottle of aspirin. She smiled. It was about time she got what she wanted. 


End file.
